


Cemetery and Sundown

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Public Claiming, NSFW Art, Omega Dean Winchester, Paryting, Rimming, Scary Stories, Smut, Stull Cemetery, True Mates, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Halloween had always been Castiel’s least favorite holiday. Even as a child, he didn’t understand why the other kids loved it so much. Now in college, his outlook of the holiday hasn’t changed. But he’s mated now and his mate? Well, Halloween is Dean’s favorite holiday. Not able to deny his omega anything, Castiel braves the trek through Stull Cemetery on all Hallow’s Eve, a local haunt their misfit group likes to party at, and listens to scary stories under the starry sky, and putting up with all other manners of shenanigans on mischief night. God, he’s one whipped alpha. But honestly? He wouldn’t have it any other way. And maybe, just maybe, with all the fun he and Dean have, Halloween is starting to grow on him a little bit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Cemetery and Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing this fic and providing some very AWESOME art!
> 
> Happy Halloween Boils & Ghouls!
> 
> Now venture forth and read my Destiel Lovin’ Freaks!!!

Halloween had always been Castiel's least favorite holiday growing up. After all, sugary treats made his big brother Gabriel an absolute crackhead, and it was an absolute hassle having to hide his pail of candy from the sugar fiend if Castiel wanted to savor any of it. And don’t even get him _started_ on trick or treating. Even as a child it always seemed like so much trouble. First, he had to get dressed up in some ridiculous costume that never fit right and was always too scratchy or too tight. Then he had to go around, house to house, asking strangers for candy - the one thing he was warned against every other day of the year. It just made no sense to him. He got a weekly allowance, and if he wanted candy that badly, he could just go to the damn store and buy some! It was a way more practical solution, in his opinion.

Now as a college student, rather than trick or treating it was frat parties and apparently, still, those ridiculous costumes. Why did he continue to agree to this year after year? Oh yeah, his true mate _loves_ Halloween, and there was nothing Castiel wouldn’t do for Dean. That included dressing up in an absurd costume and partying at Stull Cemetery with their group of misfit friends. 

The Stull Cemetery Halloween Party was a tradition Gabriel had introduced to them four years ago when he and Dean were just lowly Freshmen at the University of Kansas. Don’t get him wrong, the cemetery party was a hell of a lot better than going to some over-the-top frat party, but still. Halloween was just not his thing.

“Come on, Cassienova!” Gabriel pounded on the bathroom door. “You’ve primped long enough! We’re gonna be late for the Halloween festivities!”

“I look utterly ridiculous in this costume,” came Castiel’s muffled reply. “I can’t believe I let Dean talk me into this _again_.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Gabriel leaned against the wall as he opened a fun size Snickers bar, letting the wrapper flutter to the floor to join the others. He had racked up quite the collection waiting on his brother. “Your mate put a lot of thought into coordinating cutesy couple costumes for the two of you.” He popped the candy into his mouth and mumbled as he chewed, “Now get your ass in gear! I don’t wanna be the last ones there.”

“Fine,” Castiel grumbled as he flung the door open.

“Oh. My. God.” Gabriel choked on the chocolate bar as he laughed. He gave his baby bro a once over, taking in the orange prison jumpsuit complete with a plastic ball and chain attached around his left ankle. “It’s not _that_ bad.” 

Without saying a word, Castiel held up his finger and turned around. On his back in big, blocked, bold letters read: **PRISONER OF LOVE**. The alpha looked over his shoulder and met his brother’s gaze. “Still think it isn’t _that_ bad?”

“What-” Gabriel wheezed around a fit of laughter as he braced his hands on his knees. He huffed out a breath and continued to speak around the fit of giggles, “What did Dean-o promise you to convince you to wear that?”

“Well...” A lewd smile spread across Castiel’s lips.

“Never mind!” Gabriel waved his hand as he straightened back up. “I _don’t_ want to know.” He shook his head as he took in Castiel’s ridiculous costume once more. “Speaking of Dean-o, where is my favorite brother-in-law? Figured you’d be riding to the festivities with him.”

“He’s picking up Sam in his dorm. My classes let out later than his today and I knew he’d be ready to leave before me. So, I told him to go on ahead with Sam, and I’d catch a ride with you.”

“Ah, yes, the Freshman.” Gabriel clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Or _fresh meat_ , as I like to call ‘em!”

“You behave tonight,” Castiel asserted as he cuffed his brother upside the back of his head. “No pranking Sam.”

“Moi, behave?” Gabriel shook his head as he plucked a pumpkin Reese’s cup out of the glass skull bowl on the dresser. “You are askin’ far too much of me.” He sighed and dropped the wrapper at his feet, munching on the chocolatey peanut buttery deliciousness. “But,” Gabriel shrugged one shoulder, “I like Samsquach, so I’ll give him a pass.”

“Oh, you’ll give him a pass?” Castiel huffed good naturedly. “I'm four years into college, working on my Bachelors, and _I’m_ still a victim of your pranks.”

“Yeah, but there’s no time limit on lil bros. You're doomed to put up with my pranks til the end of time.” Gabriel grinned, his teeth speckled with chocolate and peanut butter.

“And you’re disgusting.” Castiel waved to the candy wrappers at his feet. “Pick up your mess, you know Dean and I like to keep our dorm room clean.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he bent down to gather the wrappers. “You two are so nit picky when it comes to that.”

“We just don’t like living in a pigsty like you,” Castiel retorted as he held out a small waste basket for his brother to toss his trash into.

“I’m not that bad,” Gabriel defended with another roll of his eyes as he stood.

“Gabe,” Castiel began as he placed the waste basket back by the bed, “the last time we visited your dorm there was pizza with mold on it. _Mold_ , Gabriel!”

“I’m studying to be a doctor!” Gabriel spread his arms wide with a smirk. “I was trying my hand at making penicillin.”

“Whatever you say.” Castiel snorted as he let his eyes linger on his brother, taking in his costume for the first time since he stepped out of the bathroom. “And what _the hell_ are you supposed to be?”

The older alpha’s hair was slicked back and a thick, black mustache was plastered above his upper lip. It was almost as tacky as the gold chain around his neck. He was wearing a white dress shirt, unbuttoned to the point his chest hair was peeking out. One wrong move and there was definitely potential for a nip slip. It made Castiel want to reach over and button up both the shirt and the brown vest that was paired with it. 

“What do you think I’m supposed to be?” Gabriel asked with an impish smirk, smoothing down the matching corduroy dress pants. 

“You look like you rolled out of a cheesy 70’s sex tape.” Castiel scrunched up his nose. “Pornstache and all.”

“Mission accomplished!” Gabriel fist pumped. “Just call me Mike Hughes Dickensider.”

“Gross, Gabe!” Castiel groaned. “How are we even related?”

“You’re just that lucky.” Gabriel bumped his shoulder against Castiel’s arm. “Now shake your tail feathers, Cassie! We’re gonna be late.

“We need to make a stop on the way.” Castiel smiled sheepishly at his big brother.

“Seriously?” Gabriel whined. “Where and why?”

“Just Starbucks. I promised Dean I would pick him up a pumpkin spice latte on our way.”

“You are one whipped alpha...” Gabriel grinned at Castiel as he made a whip cracking motion, complete with sound, before darting out the door.

“Happily so,” Castiel muttered to himself as he shut and locked the door behind them.

Castiel and Gabriel walked up to the entrance of the graveyard, both of them looking around to make sure the coast was clear; technically after sundown the cemetery was off limits, especially on Halloween.

The tall, black, wrought iron gate that guarded their passage looked as if it had been forged a century ago. After his first trip out here, and hours of research into Stull Cemetery’s history, the alpha knew for a fact it had been. Castiel glanced up at the twisted arch above the gates and read the Latin script: _Mortem omnibus nobis arridere_. Death smiles at us all. The quote never failed to make Castiel shiver.

Gabriel grinned over at him as he pushed the gate open, an ominous creek sounding far too loud in the quiet of the night, ringing like a doorbell for the dead.

“Come on, Cassie.” Gabriel stepped to the side to let Castiel walk past him, before he shut the gate back. Although they would no doubt be the last coming through the gate tonight, the number one rule amongst The Stull Cemetery partygoers was whether you were first or last to show, you _always_ shut the gate behind you. An open gate would be a sure fire way to draw the attention from anyone driving by or making rounds.

Castiel clutched Dean’s pumpkin spice latte to his chest as he watched Gabriel skip along the path. The older alpha swung the candy-filled plastic pumpkin in his right hand back and forth, matching his steps. For a moment, it made Castiel smile, reminding him of all the times when they were kids and Gabriel had taken him trick-or-treating. Just because Halloween had been his least favorite holiday didn’t mean he didn’t have some fond memories. 

Then the wind kicked up, reminding him of where he was.

The brown leaves crunched under Castiel’s feet and the ground had a slight softness to it, one that he knew would be gone in mere weeks. Soon the earth would be frozen as hard as the headstones it held.

Castiel looked out at rows upon rows of gravestones and mausoleums, some recently placed, others cracked and crumbled. Epitaphs that were carved into the stones were covered with mold and an overgrowth of weeds. The cemetery trees covered most of the expanse, leaning down towards the headstones as if to offer some company to those who long since had stopped receiving visitors.

“Keep up, Castiel! Remember, tonight is not the night to be alone _in this_ cemetery,” Gabriel called over his shoulder. “You know the myth! Souls roam these grounds tonight and _we_ are the trespassers.”

Castiel quickened his pace despite reminding himself ghosts do not exist. The wind picked up again, carrying whispers within it, throughout this unending land of the dead. The alpha felt a prickle at the back of his neck, felt as if he was being watched. But that was just silly. There was no one around but he and Gabriel. Well, no living thing at least.

No matter how many times Castiel has made this trek through Stull Cemetery on Halloween, it would never _not_ be scary.

The alpha let out a relieved sigh as the tallest hill at the far left of the cemetery came into view. He could see the flickering light from the electric lanterns and heard the faint sound of music. They were almost there, soon they’d be among their friends, his mate, and no longer only surrounded by the dead.

“Hurry up, Gabe,” Castiel teased as he passed his brother on the steep incline of the hill. “You're going to make us late.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel huffed, out of breath as he stubbornly met his brother’s stride, his short legs working double time. “You’re the one that made us late with your primping and the trip to Starbucks.” 

Castiel’s rich laugh filled the night air just as they reached the top of the hill. 

“There’s my wayward mate,” Dean drawled as he tipped his police hat. He lifted his hips and pulled a pair of handcuffs free from his belt, twirling them around his fingers with an exaggerated wink. “I may have to arrest you for being late.”

Castiel smiled at Dean as he took in the sight of his mate and their friends resting under the oldest tree in the cemetery. There were blankets strewn about for them to sit on, five lanterns scattered amongst them and giving off just enough light that it wouldn’t be noticeable unless someone ventured far into the cemetery. A cooler sat off to the side, filled with a variety of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages and an iPod was placed right in front of his mate. Because of _course_ Dean was in charge of the music. 

Benny and Andrea were huddled together on one blanket, both dressed up as zombies. Bess and Garth were to their left and they were either furries or werewolves, Castiel would guess it was the latter. Meg and Lisa, sporting slutty pumpkin costumes, took up the blanket beside the couples with Charlie and Dorothy beside them. Dorothy played off her name, wearing a blue and white checkered dress and ruby red slippers, while Charlie matched her by dressing as the Wicked Witch. Well, at least he and Dean weren’t the only ones wearing couple’s costumes. 

Gabriel’s friends and fellow med students Zar, Michael, and Crowley sit to the right of Benny and Andrea. They were dressed as The Three Stooges which was both hilarious and accurate. Dean was sitting alone on a blue and green checkered blanket with Sam on the final blanket to his right. Sam was decked out with the best portrayal of The Jolly Green Giant that Castiel had ever seen, and he wondered how much his brother had bribed him to get him to dress up head to toe in green.

“Arrest me, really?” Castiel’s smile grew as he held out the Starbucks cup. “Even if I come bearing a gift?”

“Maybe I can let you off with a warning. Now, gimme, gimme!” Dean made grabby motions with his hands. “I’d literally kill my own flesh and blood for that pumpkin spice latte.” 

Sam mock gasped and scooted further away from Dean, earning a round of laughs from everyone and a swat upside the head from his brother.

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel chuckled as he walked past him.

“Heya, Cas.” Sam smiled up at him and gave him a little wave.

“No need to kill anyone,” Castiel teased as he made his way over to his mate, passed him his drink, and took the vacant seat beside him.

“Oh, Dean,” Lisa cooed as she leaned forward, her cleavage dangerously close to popping out of the skimpy top, “you and your pumpkin spice addiction… You’ve had it as long as I can remember. It’s cute.”

Castiel stiffened beside Dean as he eyed the beta. Dean and Lisa had known each other since kindergarten and been friends ever since they’d met on the playground. While his mate swore they’d never been anything more than friends, that he’d never had any romantic feelings for her, Castiel didn’t think that went both ways. From the moment _he_ had met Lisa he could tell the woman had been harboring a crush on Dean for some time. The subtle flirting was irritating, and in Castiel’s opinion disrespectful as hell. While Dean was most definitely off the market, bitten and claimed by his true mate. It seemed to only make him more of a challenge for her. For good measure, and maybe a bit out of spite, Castiel leaned over and planted a chaste kiss to the mating mark on the side of Dean’s neck for all to see.

“Jealous alpha,” Dean whispered loud enough for only Castiel to hear, knowing full well what point his mate was trying to prove. 

“Damn, Clarence...” Meg whistled. “That PDA is making me get all dewy over here.”

This time, it was Dean’s turn to stiffen. Castiel may be possessive when it comes to Lisa, but Dean was equally possessive when it comes to Meg. Castiel hadn’t even met Meg until a few months after they’d mated, so there had never been any romance between them, but that didn’t stop the omega’s immediate distrut of her. It was blatantly obvious that she had the hots for Castiel. 

“Jealous omega,” Castiel whispered back just seconds before Dean turned and planted a rough kiss on his mate’s lips, thoroughly staking his claim. 

“Damn right.” Dean pulled back and gave Castiel a cheeky wink before turning his attention to the drink in his hands. Dean’s eyes drifted shut and he let out a pleased purr after taking a sip. When his eyes fluttered open again, everyone’s gaze was on him. “What?” He shrugged. “Pumpkin spice lattes are delicious. Anyone who disagrees can fight me!”

“Threats of fightin’ and killin’,” Gabriel hooted as he plopped down by his friends. “Now it's officially a Halloween party!”

“Well, not officially.” Zar smirked as he leaned forward. “Not until we…” he trailed off as he pointed at Sam, “induct the newbie.” 

“Oh yes!” Crowley took a long pull from his beer. “This is my favorite part.”

“One of us, one of us!” Lisa and Meg chanted.

“Way to make us sound like a cult,” Charlie snorted and looked towards Sam. “I swear we aren’t a cult.”

“Nah, definitely not a cult,” Dorothy added as she placed a kiss on her mate’s cheek. “Just a group of misfits.”

“Great,” Benny grumbled, “now I want to listen to the _Misfits_.”

“I got you!” Dean snatched up the iPod and began scrolling through his Halloween playlist. “ _Dig up her bones_ , coming right up.”

“Right on, brotha!” Benny tossed Dean devil horns as he bobbed his head along with the music.

“What am I gonna to do with you,” Andrea teased, a fond smile on her lips as she watched her alpha head bang along with the song.

“I say you marry that man!” Michael yelled as he pointed to Benny and started head banging with him. “He’s got excellent taste in music.”

“Music aside,” Sam cut in drawing everyone’s attention back to him, “what does this induction entail?” He narrowed his eyes. “I’m not going to have to streak naked through the graveyard am I?”

“Hell no,” Dean scrunched up his nose, “nobody wants to see that!”

“When then,” Sam huffed, “what exactly am I supposed to do?”

“You, my dear Sammykins,” Gabriel began as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He tossed it to the other alpha and continued, “are going to carve your name into The Lost Souls Tree.”

“The Lost Souls Tree,” Sam repeated as he twisted the pocket knife in his hand. “What the hell kind of name is that for a tree?”

Crowley _tsked_ as he ticked his finger back and forth. “Story time comes after your name is engraved into the bark.”

“Okay...” Sam nodded. “Where’s this tree at?”

“We are sitting underneath it,” Garth whispered, his voice barely audible over the music.

All eyes turned towards the tree. It’s trunk was gnarled and knotted, the bark was dark, almost black in the pale moon and lantern light. The branches twisted like contorted limbs to claw-like tips, leaving anyone who looked upon it with the foreboding thought they were going to creep down and snatch you up at any moment.

“So I just carve my name? And that’s it?” Sam questioned as he shifted on the blanket.

“Yes,” Bess nodded as she scooted closer to Garth, “that’s it.”

“Alright then.” Sam nodded as he pushed up onto his feet and walked over to the tree. He moved around the massive trunk, looking for all the names of everyone that was there tonight. He found them all, and so many others that had come before this group of misfits.

“Damn, Sammy!” Dean huffed. “Pick a spot already!”

“How about right here, beside yours and Cas’ name?” He turned to smirk at Dean. “I can add it inside the cutesy little heart.”

“Ugh.” Dean rolled his eyes as he grumbled, “I didn’t draw the heart around our names, Cas did. It was our first Halloween as a mated couple and you know how much of a sappy alpha he is.”

“Hey,” Cas leaned over and nipped his bottom lip, “I happen to know you love how sappy I am.”

“Mmhm,” Dean hummed as he jangled the cuffs. “Don’t make me arrest you for excessive chick flickness.”

Castiel quirked a brow at the cuffs before reaching down and gripping them in his hand. They were hard and had no give to them, like actual standard police issued cuffs. “Are those the handcuffs that came with the costume?”

“Nah,” Dean shook his head, “those were plastic garbage. These are the ones from our bedside drawer.” He waggled his brows.

“Fuck, you two are kinky.” Gabriel wheezed around a fit of laughter.

“Ohmygawd, Dean Winchester!” Charlie shook her head. “There are just some things I _do not_ wanna know about my bestie’s sex life.”

“I wouldn't mind knowing more,” Meg cooed as she leered at Castiel. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie beat him to it.

“Anyway, Sam,” Charlie looked to the alpha, “Dean’s not telling the _entire_ truth. Yes, Cas started drawing the heart around their names but Dean kept complaining that he was doing it wrong so he took the knife from Cas to finish the heart himself.” Her eyes flicked over to Dean. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled.

“What?” Charlie cupped a hand behind her ear. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes!” Dean threw up his hands. “I mean, it’s gonna be there forever so it should at least look good.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Garth grinned at them.

“Me too,” Bess agreed, matching her mate’s smile.

“You hear that Dean?” Castiel fluttered his lashes playfully. “It’s sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean groused, smiling the entire time. He waved his hand at Sam. “Carve your name in the damn trunk already.”

Sam’s shoulders shook with laughter and he flipped the pocket knife open, touching it to the bark. He carefully carved each letter of his name into the tree. When he was finished, he smoothed his hand over his name, knocking away the last few clinging pieces of bark. He surveyed his work with a curt nod before closing the pocket knife and tossing it back to Gabriel.

“Now,” he sat back down beside his brother, “is someone gonna tell me about the tree I just carved my name into?”

“I will!” Crowley piped up. “If no one opposes to me telling the story.”

After a beat of silence, Dean shrugged. “Go for it man, no one tells it quite like you do.”

“Wait!” Gabriel called out abruptly, causing everyone to jump. “I need a beer first. Redd's Apple please.” He motioned to the cooler behind Benny. “You mind?”

“Not at all brotha.” Benny turned and began to rifle through the cooler.

“Anyone else want one?” Andrea asked as she turned to help.

“Yup, me!” Dean downed the rest of his pumpkin spice latte before tossing it into the trash bag they’d brought with them. He turned to Cas, “You want one?”

“Yeah, please.” Castiel smiled at Andrea.

“Alright.” She nodded, picking through the bottles and cans. “We have Redd’s Apple, Blue Moon Pumpkin, and plain ol’ Budweiser. Oh, and a few Strawberry Daiquiri wine coolers are left.”

“I’ll have one of those wine coolers.” Garth smiled sheepishly. 

“Me too,” Bess, Lisa, and Meg said in unison.

“I got them.” Benny winked at his mate as she looked over her shoulder at Dean and Castiel.

“Seeing as how it’s a blue moon,” Dean pointed to the sky, “and I do love me some pumpkin...”

“Pumpkin ale it is.” Andrea’s gaze slid to Castiel. “And you?”

“I’ll have the same, please.”

“Look at that, Dean! That alpha of yours has manners,” Andrea teased as she handed them the bottles of beer. “He said please not _once_ , but _twice_.”

“You know I love you, Andrea,” Dean cooed. “I’ve told you multiple times you should ditch Benny and run away with me.”

Benny barked out a laugh as he passed Gabriel and his med school buddies their drinks before plopping back down beside his mate. “Go ahead,” he winked at Dean, “I’ll sweep Cas off his feet once you're gone.” 

Andrea playfully punched Benny in the arm and Dean gaped at him. Dean’s shocked look quickly turned into a leer. “Alpha on Alpha action!” He waggled his brows at Andrea. “Think they’d let us watch?”

“I sure hope so,” Andrea sighed dreamily.

The entire group burst out laughing as Benny blew Castiel a kiss, the latter pretending to put it in his pocket. After the raucous laughter and teasing about how Dean was too jealous to let anyone lay a finger on Castiel died down, Sam cleared his throat.

“I’d like a beer, too.” Sam paused, after a beat he added, “Please?”

“No!” Dean shook his head. “No way, you’re only eighteen.”

“Dean-oo.” Gabriel sighed. “Come on man. When you and Cassie were freshmen, at the tender age of eighteen, and I brought you guys here for the first time, I let you each have a beer. Surely you can do the same for Jolly Green, here.” He nodded towards Sam with a wink.

“He’s right,” Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder, “one beer won’t hurt.”

“Please, Dean?” Sam stared at his brother with his puppy dog eyes until he cracked.

“Fine,” Dean held up his pointer finger, “but only one.”

“Deal!” Sam grinned at Andrea. “I’ll have a Redd’s please.”

“Coming right up, sugar.” Andrea pulled one of the apple ales out of the cooler and tossed it to Sam.

“Now,” Gabriel motioned to Crowley with a wave of his hand, “the floor is all yours.”

Dean turned down the music before he stretched out and laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He looked up through the tree’s unearthly branches at the full blue moon and took a drink of his beer. The omega enjoyed the warmth of his mate and the eerie beauty of the night sky as he waited for the group’s idle chit chat to die down so Crowley could narrate the chilling tale of The Lost Souls Tree and of Stull’s Cemetery itself.

“Bloody hell,” Crowley sighed loudly, bracing his arms on his knees. The group had yet to quiet down, and Dean had found himself turning into his mate’s arms, kissing him for all he was worth while they waited. 

“Do you guys want to hear the story or not?” Crowley demanded, a silence falling over the group. “Because in order to hear a story, you all need to shut your traps!” He narrowed his eyes at the others who all smiled sheepishly back at him. “And you gents,” he pointed at Dean and Castiel, “have been playing tonsil hockey for God knows how long now. You’re setting the wrong type of mood. Then there’s poor ol’ Moose… he’s the only one sitting here patiently waiting to hear all about the cursed tree he etched his name in to.”

“God, Crowley.” Meg rolled her eyes. “Way to be dramatic.”

“Yeah,” Lisa nodded in agreement, “it’s not like we don’t have plenty of time. Night’s still young! It’s not even midnight yet.”

“Hey!” Dean added in his protest. “I was ready but when you didn’t start right away, well... I can’t help that I became distracted.” Dean motioned to Castiel with a grin. “It’s not my fault my alpha is sex on a stick and smells like heaven!” The omega reached up and smooshed Castiel’s cheeks together, causing his lips to pucker. “Just look at those lush, kissable lips!”

“Dean!” Castiel groaned, wiggling free of his mate’s hold as he felt his face heat up. He reached for Dean’s hand instead and held it tight before clearing his throat. “Alright, Crowley, you have our full attention.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean stole one more heated kiss from Castiel before turning to Crowley. “Let the tale of terror begin!”

“Finally!” Crowley exclaimed, feigning exasperation. He dropped his voice to a raspy whisper before beginning his tale. “Our story begins in the year 1720, when all you see before you,” he spread his arms out wide, “was unclaimed land in the process of being settled. A group of settlers, no more than three hundred, claimed the land here and created a town they called Deer Creek.

“This section of land used to be the farthest from town.” Crowley patted the earth in front of him. “What is now Stull Cemetery, was once a neighborhood, if you will, to thirteen widowed women. Since they had no mates to build their houses for them, the men of the town pitched in. The women were kind enough, sure, mostly keeping to themselves, but the men who helped construct their homes said there was something ‘off’ about them. It didn’t matter though, because the fellow townies simply wrote it off as grief. The loss of a mate could be taxing in those days, especially if you were a woman.”

Crowley shrugged, giving a heavy sigh as he looked up at the night sky. The dramatic pause made the group lean forward, eager for more. “A year passed and those thirteen women remained exactly the same; standoffish and only socializing with one another. They never came into town except on the off chance they needed supplies they couldn’t grow or make their own of. When the town started holding organized church services, meetings split between the homes of the town until the church was constructed, the women not only refused to attend but also refused to open their homes for worship. Their fellow town members found it peculiar, but again, they wrote it off as grief. The loss of their mates had obviously caused a crisis in their faith.

“Another year passed and those thirteen women were still as reclusive as ever, still just as odd.” Crowley enunciated each word by lowering his voice until he was just barely above a whisper. “The older children of the town had begun to call them witches and stories circulated among the young teens about children setting foot on their land, never to be seen again. The adults of the town would admonish them for telling such tall tales! They called it nonsense, demanding the teens leave those poor widows to live in peace.

“But you know teenagers...” Crowley smirked as he glanced around at everyone. “When do they ever listen?”

“I always listen,” Dean muttered and Sam and Castiel collectively snorted in response, earning them each a glare. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and continued, “On the night of Samhain, October 31st of 1722, a group of young alphas, omegas, and betas got together and decided that if those widows _really were_ witches, tonight would be the night they’d catch them. You see, the veil between the physical world and the spirit realm would be at its thinnest. Coupled with the mystical powers of full blue moon,” he glanced up at the sky, “much like tonight, the witches would be unable to pass up the opportunity to worship their Lord Satan.

“So, armed with that knowledge, the children creeped onto their land, using the trees and cover of darkness to go unseen. They found them, all thirteen of the women. They were on the highest hill of their property, _this_ hill, in fact. The children moved as close as they could get to the base of the hill until the fear of getting caught made them freeze in their tracks.” Crowley looked out in the distance, pointing out into the grass. “There they watched. 

“They watched The Thirteen, all donned in black cloaks, surround a wooden altar. They watched in silent horror as a lamb screamed through its slaughter until its blood all ran off the altar to a waiting golden chalice. They even stood rooted to the spot as The Thirteen passed the goblet around, each taking a drink from it, their lips stained deep red. The silence was deafening and heavy… but then The Thirteen started chanting. 

“As unknown words were hissed with unearthly voices, the children ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, lungs burning and gasping for breath, not looking back until they reached town. They screamed as soon as their feet hit the cobblestone, tears of fear and relief on their cheeks as they called for help. The commotion drew the attention of all the adults in the surrounding houses. Out of breath, the children explained where they’d been and what they’d seen, and all the men in the town grouped together and decided they would go see for themselves just what the hell was going on.

“When they made it to the tallest hill, the ritual was over. But unfortunately for The Thirteen, they were still in their cloaks and the blood stained altar was out in the open for all to see…” Crowley fell silent, the air around them still. Then, he yelled, “Witches!” causing everyone to jump. 

With a smirk, Crowley composed himself and continued. “The townsfolk cried out as some of the men jumped into action, subduing the women. The remaining men carried old lumber they found on the property up to the top of this hill and worked on securing stakes deep into the earth. Once they had thirteen stakes rooted into place, they tied the women to them with belts and ropes. The Thirteen yelled and cursed as the men destroyed their altar with the metal mallets they used to drive the stakes into the ground, tossing the pieces at the witches feet along with bundles of kindling.

“But once the fire was lit, The Thirteen didn’t scream, nor did they didn’t beg. You know what they _did_ do?” Crowley paused for dramatic effect, a collective inhale from the group making a smile spread wickedly over his lips. “They _laughed_ in the light of the full blue moon, cried out to their father, Lucifer, and told the men they would be welcomed to hell with open arms. By lighting the fire beneath his daughters, they were now Lucifer’s sons, _murderers_ , amongst the most favored of his children. And then, just before they died, they cursed the town and every generation to settle from here on out. Their last breaths were a warning that they would make sure, from the fiery pits of hell, they’d paid for this.

“As the fire crackled, popped, and sizzled the women’s flesh, the men became terrified of this threat. Throughout the night, The Thirteen’s laughter lingered, echoing in their heads. In fear for their children and families, they burnt down the houses, the crops, and the land, hoping to rid them of any lingering evil. With the break of dawn, a town meeting was held and it was decreed no one was to set foot on this ground again. It had been tainted by Satan’s Whores.”

One of the lanterns flickered, causing everyone to jump. Crowley turned with wide eyes to look at the lantern, once again burning brightly. Lisa gave a nervous giggle and shifted closer to Meg while Dean reached for Castiel’s arm, pulling him closer. Crowley seemed to compose himself, clearing his head with a shake. 

“The year that followed would go down as the worst year since Deer Creek was settled. Despite adequate rainfall, the crops failed to grow. All the livestock fell ill and over half didn’t recover. No crops and no meat plunged the town into a famine, and those that didn’t die of starvation, died from a plague that swept through their town. Deer Creek’s population of almost four-hundred in 1723, plummeted to one-hundred-and-fifty. With no end to the horrors in sight, the remaining townsfolk decided to venture back onto The Thirteen’s land, this time with a preacher. They hoped that if the grounds were blessed, they’d be rid of this curse once and for all.

“As they entered the land, they were shocked at what they found. At the place where The Thirteen had been burned alive stood a tree. But it was not a sapling.” Crowley nodded towards the gnarled tree beside them. “It was as it is now in only a year's time. The preacher blessed it and gave it its name. He called it The Lost Souls Tree because the souls of The Thirteen had been lost to Satan. And after he blessed it, he blessed the rest of the land, but once he was finished and they were walking back to town the preacher confessed he feared that one blessing wouldn’t be enough. He told them he believed they should make this land a cemetery, turn it into consecrated grounds. By having funerals and burials, the land would become sacred and holy, setting a great battle against the evil the witches cast upon them.

“The town agreed and Stull Cemetery received its first occupant not even a week later. The town suffered for a few years after, but with each new grave dug in Stull Cemetery, the strife in the town lessened until eventually it was thriving again.”

Sam blew out a soft sigh of relief and smiled. Crowley zoned in on him immediately,

“So does that mean that Stull Cemetery is now free from the evil that once inhabited it? No,” Crowley shook his head, “because as legend would have it, there are seven gateways to hell. The sacrifice of the Devil’s thirteen favored witches opened one in this very graveyard, in one of the mausoleums. No one knows for sure which one. But its presence allows Satan himself to walk Stull Cemetery twice a year, once during the Spring Equinox and once more on Samhain Night.” Crowley’s gaze landed on Sam once again. “Keep your eyes open, Moose, the Devil walks among us tonight.”

“That story is just as scary as the first time I heard it,” Garth whispered, clutching his wine cooler to his chest.

“Yeah,” Bess agreed with a nod as she sidled closer to her mate.

“Geez, Dean,” Sam gaped at his brother. “You couldn’t have just taken me to some frat party? Instead you bring me here to this creepy ass, haunted cemetery, and let me carve my name into a cursed tree.”

“Pssht,” Gabriel waved his hand,“frat parties are _soooo_ boring! And here you have the chance to see Satan himself! Hell, the odds are even better tonight because it’s Halloween _and_ a full blue moon, just like the night the witches were burnt at the stake.”

“Yeah,” Sam snorted, “because that’s what I want. I want to run into the Devil himself on Halloween.”

“I’m not scared.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I have my Angel of Thursday to protect me.”

“Damn right you do,” Castiel agreed as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“I wouldn't mind running into Satan. I bet he’s smokin’ hot.” Meg shrugged at the incredulous looks she was receiving. “What can I say, I like bad boys.”

“Well,” Lisa laughed, “he’s definitely the _ultimate_ bad boy.”

“Oh! Oh!” Gabriel bounced up and down as he pointed at Sam. “Technically your induction isn’t over yet.”

“Great,” Sam groaned, “what do I have to do now? Go find the gateway to hell? Look for Satan? Invite him to come have a drink with us?”

“No,” Dorothy grinned as she shook her head, “you just have to tell us a scary story. Newbies have to regale us with a horrifying tale.”

“Make it _extra_ scary,” Gabriel added as he continued to bop in place.

“Gabe, man...” Dean quirked a brow at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You are acting like a corgi on crack.”

“Fuck you, Dean-O,” Gabriel quipped back playfully. “I had an important test to study for so I’m running on two hours of sleep and fifty mini chocolate bars.”

“Soooo,” Castiel drawled as he met Gabriel’s eyes which was a near impossible feat with how he was practically vibrating. “Pretty much like any other day?”

“Fuck you _too_ , Cassie.” Gabriel flipped his younger brother off. “I’ll have you know some days I get _three_ hours of sleep and I eat _full_ sized candy bars. Oh! Speaking of candy!” Gabriel grabbed the plastic pumpkin and shook it. “Who wants goodies? Most of the candy bars are fun sized, like me!”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait!” Dean held up his hand. “Where’d you get the candy from?”

“The store,” Gabriel huffed. “I learned my lesson after last year.”

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Sam said as he looked from Dean to Gabriel then back to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded with a snort of laughter. “Words of advice, Sammy, never take a joint from a guy named Don, or in Gabriel’s case, a bunch of plastic baggies of gummy bears.”

“What happened?” Sam asked gleefully.

“It’s not important.” Dean waved him off but Sam was like a dog with a bone.

“Gabriel,” Sam turned to him with a huge grin, “tell me everything and I will tell you guys the scariest story I know.”

“Deal!” Gabriel grabbed a handful of candy then handed the pumpkin to Meg and Lisa as he began. “So, it was Halloween and I was heading out to pick up Dean and Cas ‘cause we were going to ride here to Stull together. This cool dude named Don, who was a few dorms down from mine, asked me if I wanted some gummy bears. And me being me, someone who would _never_ say no to candy, told him hell yes! He gave me like ten baggies!” Gabriel furrowed his brow in thought. “Looking back now, I should’ve found it odd there were only two bears in each bag… but at the time I was just like, yay! Free candy!”

Gabriel shrugged and ripped into a piece of candy, popping the chocolate treat in his mouth. “So I tossed all the gummies into my pumpkin pail with the rest of my candy and didn’t think nothing of it. At least not until later when Cassie, Dean-O, Zar, Meg, Crowley, and Benny were all tripping balls!”

“And that’s that story.” Dean cut him off, looking over at his brother. “Alright, Sammy, let's hear your scary tale.”

“Oh no, Dean!” Zar shook his head as he blew out a deep breath and stretched out on his blanket. “That’s just the beginning and you know it. Face it, Gabriel is gonna tell him the whole, damn, embarrassing story.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled as he leaned back against his mate and took a hearty gulp of his beer.

“So, as I was saying,” Gabriel began again. “We’d been here about an hour. Dorothy was the newbie and Michael had just told the story of The Lost Souls Tree. It was her turn to provide us with a spine tingling tale, but before she started, I passed the candy around.” He smirked over at Sam. “Boy am I glad I stuck with the fun sized Hershey bars. It was shortly after Dorothy had finished her story that I noticed Dean was jumpy. He kept twitching and looking off in the distance, asking if we heard that. At first I thought he was fuckin’ with us, but he became more persistent. Oh,” Gabriel called out loudly causing everyone to jump, “and it needs to be known that he came dressed as a ‘ghost hunter’ last year. Trust me, that plays a huge part in this story.” He smirked again, “And he wasn’t even dressed like a cool ghost hunter.” Gabriel shook his head. “He just looked like he did most days, jeans and a flannel.”

“Hey!” Dean cut in. “I’d been busy as hell with my classes and didn’t have time to go buy a costume. Jeans and a flannel, sure, but I also had a cool sawed off shotgun to add to my ensemble. I had to bribe one of the Freshman for it, cost me forty bucks,” Dean grumbled. “And I bet that lil shit only paid like twenty for it at Halloween Express.”

“Any who,” Gabriel waved him off, “like I said, he became really twitchy. Then out of nowhere, Dean reached for his gun, jumped up, and pointed it off into the distance all while making a ‘POW’ noise. Sammoose, you should’ve _seen_ him! His eyes got all wide and he was yelling about how he shot it, he ‘shot the ghost’.”

Gabriel chuckled then, ignoring Dean’s glare. “Cassie then stood up and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, telling him, ‘Good work, but there is more close by, he could sense them’. I still thought they were fucking with us so I played along, asking Cassie how he knew. I shit you not, my baby bro dropped his voice like three octaves and responded with, ‘Because I’m an angel of the Lord’. And I was all like, that’s funny because when I picked you up a few hours ago you told me you were a tax accountant.” Gabriel snorted as his eyes flicked to Sam. “He had on this baggy suit and that damn tan trench coat he’s always wearing, and his tie wasn’t even on the right way.”

“Hey,” Castiel pointed his beer bottle at him, “don’t dis the trench coat.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Then what happened?” Sam asked as he pulled an Almond Joy out of the candy pail.

“Dean turned to Castiel and told him, ‘Don’t tell me how to do my damn job man’.” Gabriel blew out this low whistle. “My baby bro _did not_ like that answer because he stepped toe to toe with Dean, eyes all narrowed and shit, and was like, ‘You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in.’ As soon as hell was mentioned, Meg let out this loud, boisterous laugh and began to tell us how hell’s not so bad, being a demon and all, she spends a lot of time there. Cassie then flipped and screamed ‘Demon I should smite you where you stand’! Meg jumped up and yelled back, ‘Come at me Clarence, I’ll kick your feathery ass’.” 

“Oh god,” Meg groaned, “I forgot how embarrassing that whole thing was.”

“I thought I was being punked.” Gabriel snatched a Tootsie Pop from his pile of candy. “Thought they were all in on it until I noticed Benny digging through the cooler saying he needed to find his bags of blood. He was craving it and he needed it before he bit one of us. Crowley had positioned himself between Charlie and Dorothy; he was telling them that he was a Crossroads Demon and that he’d give them ‘Anything their hearts desired’ if they promised him their souls in ten years. And Zar,” Gabriel pointed the sucker at the man in question, “was apparently _also_ an angel. But he planned to go back in time and unsink the Titanic so the movie could never be made and therefore, that bloody awful Celine Dion song would never have been recorded.” 

Gabriel blew out a breath, the lollipop clinking against his teeth as he twisted the candy in his mouth. “At that point I realized something was wrong and they weren’t just fuckin’ around. Those of us who weren’t acting batshit crazy worked together to figure out what the hell was going on. Luckily, it only took us about ten minutes. Garth,” he winked at the beta, “noticed that everyone who seemed to have lost their damn minds had a baggie of the gummy bears sitting on their blanket. So I dug one of the bags from the pail and saw the tye-dyed, dancing Grateful Dead Bear on the package with ‘Have a Nice Trip’ written underneath it. That was when it all clicked into place.” Gabriel crunched down on his sucker, smacking his lips and he mumbled around the chewy chocolate center. “Those weren’t regular gummy bears, they were _LSD_ gummy bears.”

Sam burst out laughing. “Oh shit that’s hilarious.”

“Hey! Jerk.” Dean kicked him in the leg. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Micheal smirked, earning him the one fingered salute from all of those who had eaten the tainted candy.

“Anyway!” Gabriel clapped his hands on his knees and continued. “Those of us who weren’t under the gummy bears spell decided it would be best if we all stayed here in the cemetery. We could watch over those who were tripping and keep them safe until it wore off.

“So the rest of our night was spent keeping Dean-O from wandering off in search of ghosts and Meg and Cassie from all out brawling. Crowley spent _hours_ offering us all kinds of lavish things for our souls, and Garth and I took turns making sure Zar didn’t jump off the hill because he said that’s ‘how he would get the momentum to travel back in time’. Oh, and, of course we had to avoid Benny trying to bite us.” 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. “Say what you will about Don, but his shit was _good_. A little too good. We waited until four in the morning and they were still tripping! So we had to lead them out of the cemetery; we couldn’t risk staying any longer or we surely would’ve gotten caught. And let me tell you, getting them out of the cemetery was like wrangling stray cats! Once we finally made it out, we decided none of them should stay alone that night. So Lisa went home with Meg, Andrea took care of Lestat over there,” he nodded towards Benny, “Michael stayed with Zar and Crowley. And I was the lucky one that ended up with Dean-O and Cassie duty.”

“End of story!” Dean chimed in. “Come on, Sammy, I’m really interested in hearing your scary tale.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that’s the end,” Sam said as he side-eyed his brother before turning to Gabriel.

“And you’d be right!” Gabriel shot finger guns at the younger alpha. “So, I got Cassie and Dean-O settled in their bed in their dorm and I was gonna camp out on the floor in a sleeping bag. I’d just turned off the lights when they both grabbed me and told me they were afraid of the monsters under the bed. I told them that I was going to be sleeping on the floor so I’d protect them. Of course, they both freaked and told me the monsters would eat me, and then they dragged me in bed with them, right slap in the middle.”

Gabriel shook his head again and chuckled before continuing, “At that point, I was so tired and didn’t want to argue with their tripping asses. So I just accepted my fate and went to sleep. Then I was woken a few hours later to Dean screaming, right in my fucking ear, because he was cuddling me like a goddamn octopus.”

“I thought you were Cas, asshole!” Dean defended himself.

“Sure you did.” Gabriel winked at him and carried on. “They didn’t remember anything from the night before. I called the gang and we all met up at the little cafe across campus and told the psychedelic six what happened. Epic Halloween, if I do say so myself.” Gabriel turned to Sam, the look on his face completely serious. “So, Moose, what lesson did you learn from this story?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he answered, “Never accept free candy from a guy named Don, no matter how cool he is.”

“Good man!” Gabriel crawled over on knees to slap him on the shoulder. “Now, story time Jolly Green!”

“Alright,” Sam nodded as he looked around at the group, “has anyone ever heard the tale of The Women in White?” After a collective round of no’s, Sam began.

Dean cuddled closer to his mate, whispering in his ear, “I told Sammy this story… we were camping and I was trying to freaking him out, he must’ve been around eleven.”

“I remember you telling it to me the first time you talked me into going camping with you,” Castiel muttered back, just as quiet as his mate had been, not wanting to disturb the tale for the others.

“Oh yeah.” Dean grinned. “That was a fun trip.”

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed, nodding in agreement. “I especially enjoyed knotting you by the fire.”

“Hell,” Dean huffed a small laugh, “I think you knotted me all over our campsite, everywhere but in the damn tent.”

“Not true.” Castiel placed a kiss to the shell of his mate's ear. “I knotted you in the tent after I had knotted you in the lake.”

“Oh yeah.” Dean smirked up at him. “I walked funny for a week after that lil trip.”

“Was it worth it?” Castiel asked, a teasing edge in his tone.

“Hell yeah!” Dean winked at him as he repositioned himself between Castiel’s legs and relaxed against his mate’s chest. He let out a happy sigh and took a drink from his bottle of beer as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s stomach, holding him close.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deep, enjoying his mate’s spicy aroma of cinnamon and bergamot. He took another breath Underneath, his scent was permeated with happy alpha and Dean relaxed even further. He listened to Sammy tell the story from their childhood, smiling when he raised his voice at all the right parts, causing the others to gasp and no doubt jump. Dean was sure it was quite the sight to see, but he was content like this, eyes closed, being held protectively by his mate and just listening. He stayed that way until he knew the story was coming to its conclusion. Dean then blinked his eyes open and looked over at Sam.

“Her ghost is said to still haunt Highway 22. So if you ever find yourself on that stretch of road in the middle of the night and you see a woman in white wandering down the side of the road…” Sam paused dramatically, leaning forward and the rest of the group following suit with their eyes wide. “Just keep driving if you want to make it off that highway alive.”

“Bravo!” Gabriel called out as everyone started clapping.

“Gosh, Sam!” Garth blinked owlishly, his speech a bit garbled. “That sure was a scary story. Scariest I’ve heard in awhile. Don’t you think, Bess?”

“Yes,” Bess nodded enthusiastically, “it was _really_ good, don’t know if I’m gonna be able to sleep tonight.”

“You have me to protect you,” Garth slurred.

“Garth...” Zar looked at him. “Are you drunk?”

“Um, _yeah_.” Garth grinned lazily. “I had a wine cooler! Of course I’m drunk.”

“Those Bartles and Jaymes sure can hit you hard.” Gabriel laughed along with the others before raising his hand like a child in class. “I have a scary story I’d like to share.”

“Gabe!” Dean groaned. “Is it the same scary story you’ve told for the past four years? Ever since you started bringing me and Cas here?”

“Why yes,” Gabriel nodded, “yes it is Dean-O.”

“Then no,” Dean deadpanned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh come on Dean!” Charlie giggled. “It’s become a tradition of sorts.”

“I’d like to hear it,” Sam said, curiosity laced in his tone.

“Trust me, Sammy.” Dean shook his head. “No you don’t.”

“I’m an adult, Dean, eighteen now,” Sam picked up his beer and polished it off. “I think I can decide if I can handle a scary story.”

“Well then, by all means.” Dean flashed Sam a wide grin before he tipped his head towards Gabriel. “Take it away, Gabe.”

“Alright, it was a dark and stormy night. Just kidding,” Gabriel cleared his throat and started over. “It was a bright and sunny day at KU and I was so stoked because I was showing my baby bro around the campus. I still couldn’t believe he decided to join me at KU. I just knew we were going to have all kinds of fun! The Novak bro’s, together again. But as we were walking through the quad, Cassie just stopped.” 

Gabriel made a face, his eyes wide and scared looking, and he looked around their group in mock horror. “Cassie stiffened up and started frantically sniffing the air. I had no idea what was happening to my lil baby bro. So, I grabbed him by the arm to try to get him moving again, but he _growled_ at me! Can you believe that?! He,” Gabriel pointed an accusatory finger at Castiel, “had the nerve to growl at me!”

Castiel shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Beside them, Sam was looking between the brothers, confused. Gabriel plowed forward, drawing Sam’s attention back to him. 

“And then, little baby Cassie shook free of my hold and started striding towards a group of benches under the trees. As soon as we reached one of the benches, a honey haired omega with bright green eyes, looked up from where he was studying a map of the college. His gaze snapped right to Cassie and then he let out a low whine and bared his throat! Cassie growled ‘Mine’ and leapt over the bench. The omega whined again and said ‘All yours alpha’. It was then I realized what was happening... Cassie found his true mate! I was ecstatic for him. But then…” Gabriel trailed off, adding to the suspense, waiting.

“What happened next?” Michael asked with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“I’m so glad you asked,” Gabriel replied. “The unthinkable happened!” He shivered, “The two started ripping and tearing each other’s clothes! And before I had time to blink, Cassie had his omega bent over the bench and sliding home. I stood there motionless, I was unable to look away! It was like one of those goddamn night terrors you hear about. I still remember it so vividly, the panting, the sound of skin slapping on skin, The way they both howled in pleasure when Cassie’s knot locked in place. How they moaned when they traded bites and orgasmed... Thank God soon after a teacher came with a blanket and covered the two, saving my retinas from further damage. I remember snapping out of it then, just in time for the omega to say ‘didn’t catch your name, Alpha. I’m Dean’ and Cassie moaned again as Dean shifted in his lap before responding with, ‘Castiel, but you can call me Cas’.” 

Gabriel looked up to the horror on Sam’s face and said, “Sammoose, you should’ve been there. I think you would appreciate the complete atrocity that was our brother’s coupling. I still have nightmares about my baby bro and Dean-O’s sex noises to this day, and if I close my eyes,” Gabriel shivered again as he whispered, “I see it.”

“Truly horrific!” Michael called out.

“Pure nightmare,” Zar followed up.

“Best damn day of my life,” Castiel announced with a smirk.

“Oh God,” Sam groaned as he looked at Dean with wide puppy dog eyes. “You were right, Dean. I didn’t need to hear that. I think my ears are bleeding!”

“Don’t be a prude, Sammy.” Dean snorted. “It was a beautiful wonderful act.”

“One I’m glad I didn’t see,” Charlie added with a laugh.

“Alright, enough about mine and Cas’ _awesome_ sex life!” Dean grabbed the iPod and turned the music up. “Let’s party! Benny, toss me and Cas another beer. Hell, after that story, Sammy can have one more.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam replied with a haunted look in his eyes.

“Dude,” Dean nudged Sam’s knee with his foot, “stop picturing me and Cas having sex.”

“I’m not!” Sam squawked. “I’m trying to forget it all. That was seriously the most terrifying tale of the night! I foresee nightmares in my future. And please point out that bench so I will _never_ make the mistake of sitting on it.”

Dean looked around at all their friends, a smile spreading over his plush lips. All the girls were doing the time warp, Benny and Andrea were making plans to go on a double date with Garth and Bess next weekend. Gabriel had pulled Sam into a conversation he was having with Zar, Micheal, and Crowley about the scariest movies of all time, and he was cuddled up with his mate. Everyone was carefree and having a good time.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean shifted in his mate’s hold and nuzzled against his mating mark. “I saw a really cool mausoleum not far from here, wanna go check it out?”

“Dean Winchester, if you think I’m gonna go make out with you behind some spooky ass mausoleum...” Castiel smirked as he pressed a hard kiss to Dean’s lips, “you’re absolutely correct.”

“Well then.” Dean pushed up to his feet and held his hand out to Castiel to pull him up. “What are we waiting for?”

“Lead the way,” Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, “my Omega.”

“Hey guys,” Dean called out, causing all eyes to fall on him. “Me and Cas are gonna go for a stroll. We’ll be right back.”

“Oohhhh shit!” Michael gasped. “Famous last words in any horror film!”

“Bring protection!” Gabriel called out to Dean and Castiel’s retreating forms. “And I don’t mean condoms.”

“Yeah, don’t get murdered!” Sam added with a smirk. “You guys are my ride back to the dorms.”

“Alright misfits,” Dean turned back around and un-clipped the batone from his belt, pointing it at them, “you guys behave. No mischief while we’re gone or Officer Winchester will be arresting you all when we get back.”

“But it’s mischief night,” Gabriel whined.

“Shenanigans,” Charlie yelled as she threw up her hands with a giggle. “I declare shenanigans!”

“Shenanigans has been declared,” Zar hooted. “No stopping us now!”

“Come on.” Castiel tugged at Dean’s sleeve. “Accept it, they’re hopeless.”

“You’re right,” Dean sighed as he and Castiel disappeared into the dark of the night. 

“Isn’t it a lovely Halloween night, sweetheart?” Castiel asked as he and Dean descended down the hill.

“I’m with you, so it’s absolutely perfect,” Dean responded as they reached the foot of the hill. He smiled as the scent of happy alpha surrounded him. 

“Is that mausoleum you were talking about?” Castiel asked as he pointed to the right towards a weathered stone structure, not even fifty yards from where they stood.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “cool looking isn’t it?”

“That’s the nameless mausoleum, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he glanced over at his mate. “It’s the oldest mausoleum in Stull Cemetery and it’s the resting place of two inhabitants, but no one knows who they are. The records were destroyed in a fire in the early 1800’s and the brick epitaphs are so worn the names can’t be read.”

“Of course you’d know that, you giant nerd.” Dean rolled his eyes fondly. “So the oldest mausoleum in Stull, huh?” Dean hummed as they continued their trek towards it. “That sounds like the perfect spot for the gateway to hell. What do ya think? Wanna check it out? See if Satan is chillin’ in there?”

“That’s not funny, Dean,” Castiel hissed as he looked all around them, as if waiting for the Devil to jump out and yell ‘boo, gotcha’!

“Scaredy-alpha,” Dean snorted. “You wanna hold my hand, Cas?” the omega teased. 

“I’m not scared,” Castiel grumbled under his breath, but that didn’t stop him from reaching over and taking his mate’s hand.

As they reached the mausoleum, the stone structure loomed over them. The gray slate walls were darkened in various patterns from green moss and oxidation, while crisp brown and orange leaves covered the steps that lead to the door, the copper entrance green with patina. 

Silent stone angels sat on either side, one's face was decayed and the others left wing had crumbled from all their years of standing guard in all manners of weather, never failing to protect those who rested inside. There was no denying that despite it being eerie as hell, the gothic architecture was hauntingly beautiful.

“Cas...” Dean tugged on his mate’s hand with a huff. “Are you gonna gawk at the mausoleum all night, or are you gonna follow me behind it so I can make your heart beat faster than a haunted house?”

Castiel cast one last glance towards the angels before giving his full attention to Dean. “Lead the way, my omega.”

“I knew that’d get you moving,” Dean laughed as they rounded the backside of the mausoleum.

“Fuck, shit,” Castiel cursed as he stumbled over a rock, barely righting himself before he face planted. “Why didn’t you bring one of the lanterns, Dean?”

“We have the full moon to light our way.” The omega motioned up to the sky. “I can’t help it if you’re clumsy.” No sooner than the words left his mouth, he tripped over a stick, hopping a few steps before gaining his bearings. “Not a word, Cas.” Dean narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Not a word.” His alpha’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, but Castiel was smart enough to keep his trap shut.

Behind the mausoleum was a stretch of clear land, a site for future graves. In between two trees just steps from the structure, the moonlight shone down on a plush grey quilt that had been spread out. Another blanket, a red one, was folded and sitting at the bottom corner of it.

“You planned this.” Castiel quirked a brow at his mate.

“I sure as hell did,” came Dean’s reply as he led Castiel over to the blanket and yanked him down onto it. The omega pulled the baton and cuffs off his belt and tossed them to the side before removing the ball and chain from Castiel's costume and laying it on top of his props. “Now, let's make all my hard work worth it. Trick or…” Dean’s fingertips danced down Castiel’s chest until they skimmed over the large bulge in his pants, “treat, alpha.”

“Definitely treat.” Castiel laughed as he pulled Dean into a heated kiss, all teeth and tongues, the kind of kiss that drove his omega wild. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, threading his fingers in the omega’s hair and he gently laid them down on their sides.

Castiel kissed Dean until he was breathless, and then kissed him some more for good measure. The omega felt so perfect in his hold, fitting together like two puzzle pieces slotting in place. Castiel’s head spun slightly from their combined scents and the aroma of Dean’s slick.

Dean gasped as he felt a low growl reverberate from Castiel’s chest as hands slid down his body to grip his hips. The omega’s fingers dug into his mate’s shoulders as Castiel rolled on top of him, slipping one of his legs between Dean’s.

“Is that a gun in your pocket, Officer Winchester? Or are you just happy to see me,” Castiel teased.

“Oh!” Dean laughed as he snaked his hand between them and pulled a squirt gun from his pocket. “Forgot about that,” he mumbled.

“Seriously, Dean?” Castiel snorted in amusement.

“Open wide, alpha.” Dean grinned widely at his mate. Castiel opened his mouth and Dean pressed the trigger a few times, amber liquid squirted in the alpha’s mouth.

“Mmm, honey whiskey.” Castiel smacked his lips a few times before grabbing the gun from his mate’s hands and flinging it aside. “Now, where were we,” he asked impishly as he ground his hips downwards.

“Cas,” Dean moaned as he felt Castiel’s hard length rut against his leg. He whimpered as he pushed back and slick dampened his hole. The friction was delicious, but he wanted, _needed_ more.

“Omega,” Castiel growled as he licked a stripe up Dean’s throat, burying his nose in his mate’s neck and breathing in deep, “you smell absolutely scrumptious, like juicy apples dipped in decadent caramel. I could take a bite out of you.” He let out another deep growl.

“You already did, alpha,” Dean replied breathlessly as he bared his throat, showing off his mating bite.

“Mine,” Castiel nipped and licked possessively at the mark he’d left years ago.

“All yours,” Dean agreed as he arched up into the motion of their rocking bodies. “More,” the omega panted.

“Fuck, Dean, I want you so goddamn bad. You smell like heaven, you feel amazing.” Castiel punctuated the words with a roll of his hips. “You always feel amazing, baby.”

“Alpha,” Dean gasped, “touch me, take me.”

“Whatever you want, my Omega. I could never deny you anything,” Castiel replied as the two of them pulled and tugged at each other’s costumes in a mad dash to get undressed.

“Well,” Dean smirked at his mate once they were fully naked, “what are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

“Just enjoying the view,” Castiel whispered lovingly as he took in the sight of his omega bathed in the soft light of the full moon. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered reverently as his mate cupped his cheek. The omega nuzzled into the touch. “You big softy.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Castiel gave Dean’s shoulder a gentle nudge. “Lay down for me, omega.”

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s and followed him down to the plush blanket. The alpha kissed his mate slow and sensual, pouring all his love and devotion into each deep kiss. He gave Dean one final, chaste kiss before working his way downwards. The Alpha nuzzled his mate’s throat, licking down the curve of his neck before placing gentle nips along his collarbone. He worked down Dean’s chest, sucking the hard buds of his nipples into his mouth before continuing lower. Castiel placed kisses to each of Dean’s hips before running his hot tongue across his mate’s rock hard cock. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned as his alpha took him into his warm wet mouth. Slick pulsed from his hole as Castiel sucked the head of his cock. The alpha let out a growl as the sweet scent reached his nose. He spread Dean’s legs wider so he could reach the source of the intoxicating aroma. 

Castiel dipped two fingers into the crack of his mate’s ass and plunged them into Dean’s soaked hole. The omega moaned as he threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair as his alpha continued sucking his cock as he worked his fingers in and out, opening Dean to take his knot. The omega rocked down as Castiel slipped in a third finger, slick gushed from him, making rivulets run down his thighs, soaking Castiel’s hand and the blanket. 

Castiel withdrew from Dean’s cock with a loud wet pop. “Hands and knees, Dean,” the Alpha ordered. “Gonna give you exactly what you want. _My knot_.”

The omega scrambled to get in position before glancing over his shoulder at Castiel. His mate was resting on his knees, licking the slick clean from each of his fingers. Dean let out a low whine at the erotic sight.

“I could just eat you up. In fact,” Castiel reached out and palmed Dean’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide. “I think I will.” He delved forward and buried his face in Dean’s ass.

“Holy hell, alpha!” Dean keened loudly as Castiel’s fingers joined his tongue. The omega moaned in pure unadulterated pleasure as Castiel scraped his teeth over his sensitive soaked hole. The alpha’s fingers worked to spread him open, his tongue slipped between them. Castiel dragged the tip of his tongue along the omega’s fluttering inner walls, rumbling happily when he was rewarded with a burst of slick.

Dean cried out again. The omega was burning up in the cool autumn night. He felt as if he was on fire everywhere Castiel touched, from the hands that gripped his hips, to the sinfully talented tongue and fingers working their way in and out of his body. The chill in the air and the heat from his alpha drawed a full bodied shiver from Dean as he pushed back again Castiel’s face in a silent plea for more.

“Delicious,” Castiel rumbled as he crooked his fingers and rubbed Dean’s prostate, knowing how slick that made his mate.

“Just like that, fuck right there, don’t stop!” Dean’s breath hitched as he writhed on Castiel’s tongue and fingers. The alpha’s tongue delved in deeper, chasing the fresh slick. “Oh yes, yes, God damn.” Dean groaned as the alpha’s fingers struck his prostate again and again. “Come on, alpha. Fuck me, Cas. Give me that thick knot of yours. I want you to pump me full of cum.”

Dean let out a low whine as Castiel removed his fingers and tongue from his body. The omega glanced over his shoulder and watched as his alpha licked the glistening slick from his lips before reaching down and wrapping the hand covered in Dean’s juices around his long hard cock, coating it.

Castiel shuffled behind him, and placed kisses up his omega’s spine until his body blanketed Dean’s. The alpha nuzzled the side of his mate’s neck, breathing in deep. “I love the way you smell when you are dripping slick and craving my knot,” Castiel rasped as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down the crack of Dean’s ass, teasing his hole with a gentle amount of pressure.

“Alpha,” the Omega gasped as he spread his legs even wider, trying to coax his mate into giving him what he wanted. 

“You want this,” Castiel cooed as he pushed the head of his cock inside Dean, withdrawing directly after it breached him.

“Nobody likes a tease, Cas,” Dean ground out through gritted teeth.

“Is that so?” the alpha asked, but before Dean could give a snarky reply, Castiel gripped his hips tight and drove his thick cock completely inside Dean.

“Goddamn!” A primal scream tore past Dean’s lips as his mate fully seated himself in his body.

“Better,” Castiel rumbled and he dug his nails into Dean’s hips causing his omega to hiss in pleasurable pain.

“You know just how I like it.” Dean’s lips curled in a feral grin. “Now be a good little alpha and fuck your omega hard and rough, make me scream so loud I wake the dead.”

“Mine,” Castiel growled as he bit down on his mate’s shoulder and snapped his hips over and over in an animalistic fashion.

The momentum jarred Dean forward, his left hand slid off the blanket and his fingers curled into the cold ground, leaves crunched in his grasp. The omega let out a loud filthy moan as Castiel hot length filled him completely. Dean’s body clenched around the large cock invading his body and pulsed out more slick to help ease the way. 

The sound of twigs snapping off in the distance had Castiel halting immediately, his cock completely buried inside Dean and his fingers twitching on his omega’s hips. The alpha leaned down and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Did you hear that?”

“What?” Dean glanced over his shoulder a little confused as to why Castiel stopped. “The only thing I heard was the slap of your thighs as you pounded my ass.”

“Shhh,” Castiel hissed as he heard it again. “That! Someone is out there.”

Dean blew out a sigh. “Cas, it’s just an animal. Probably a cute lil bunny foraging. Now,” Dean shifted his hips in a figure eight motion, “can we please get back to the savage fucking.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes looking out in the distance, when he didn’t see or hear anything else, he shifted back up on his knees. The alpha’s nails dug back into the flesh of Dean’s hips. “As you wish,” Castiel growled affectionately as he set a brutal pace.

“Fuck yes, much better,” Dean groaned as his cock bobbed hard and heavy between his legs, dripping precum.

Castiel shifted his hips and drove in over and over, each thrust now striking Dean’s prostate. The omega moaned and shook in his grip.

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Castiel panted. “Come for me, my omega.”

Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and it throbbed in his hold. He knew that it would only take a few good strokes before he blew his load. The omega gripped himself loosely, not wanting to tip over the edge just yet.

Castiel rutted into him frantically, growling as he chased his release. Dean moaned as he felt his alpha’s knot begin to blossom, popping in and out of his drenched hole with a wet squelch. The omega knew it wouldn’t be long now before they were tied together.

Dean tightened the grip on his cock and began to stroke himself hard and fast. He shivered in pleasure as Castiel slammed in one last him, shallowly rutting as his knot swole to completion. Dean cried out in pleasure as the head of Castiel's cock pressed against his prostate, the omega’s length jerked in his hand as he painted the blanket in long thick ropes of cum.

Dean’s inner walls clenched deliciously around Castiel. The omega could feel the pulse and spasm of his mate’s cock as he emptied himself, warm and wet and so, so much. Dean rumbled happily as he felt Castiel’s cock continue to twitch and fill him with his release. His inner omega reveled in knowing he was being marked so thoroughly. That as soon as his mate’s knot went down and was no longer holding all the cum in place, it was going to be everywhere. Dean let out a low moan as he felt a small stream slip past the knot and run hot down his thigh.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Dean slurred as wiped his cum covered hand on the blanket.

“Mmmm, agreed,” Castiel rumbled as he leaned down and nuzzled the side of his omega’s neck.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he heard a loud _crunch, crunch, crunch_ sound over by the mausoleum. His eyes widened as he turned to look at Castiel. “That’s no bunny.”

“I told you,” Castiel hissed as he wrapped his arms protectively around his mate as the _crunch, crunch, crunch_ sound grew louder.

“Good for you,” Dean hissed back. “Fuck, I hope it ain’t Satan.”

“BOO!” Gabriel and Sam yelled in unison as they jumped out from the shadows of the mausoleum, causing Dean to clench around Castiel’s knot drawing a loud involuntary moan from him.

Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the terrifying sight of his brother knotted. His face that was filled with glee quickly turned to horror. Sam let out a loud shrill scream, one that Jamie Lee Curtis, the scream queen herself, would be envious of.

“No, no, no!” Gabriel shook his head as he spun around before further damaging his psyche. “For the love of God, not again! Look away Sam!” Gabriel gripped the younger alpha’s sleeve and yanked, turning him away. “The longer you look the more it will get seared into your brain.”

“What the fuck guys!” Dean barked, blowing out a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

“We thought it would be funny to give you guys a little scare,” Sam answered, the tone of his voice shell shocked.

“I told you Samsquach,” Gabriel grumbled. “I told you there’d be hanky panky goin’ on.”

“I thought they’d be making out!” Sam waved his hand frantically in the air. “What kind of freaks fuck in a cemetery!”

“Our kinky ass brothers,” Gabriel huffed, “that’s who!”

“Enough,” Castiel roared, smirking at how his mate shivered at the authority in his tone and the scent of his arousal spiked. “You two head on back up the hill and join the others. We’ll be back there shortly.

“Yeah,” Dean smirked at his mate, “we’d come now but we’re a bit tied up.” The Omega tightened his muscles, drawing another groan and orgasm from Castiel.

“Fuck,” Sam whined, “I’m never going to unsee or hear that, Dean!”

“It’s your guys fault,” Dean chuckled at their discomfort.

“Come on Sam,” Gabriel pushed him in the small of the back. “I’d rather risk running into Satan and being murdered than to hear anymore of our brothers sex noises.”

“Me too,” Sam replied as he and Gabriel fled the scene.

“Assholes,” Dean grumbled as Castiel shifted them to where they were laying on their side.

“They’re our brothers, so,” Castiel shrugged, “same thing.”

“Mmhm,” Dean nodded his agreement as he shivered and cuddled back against his mate.

“You cold, sweetheart?” Castiel asked as he ran his fingers up Dean’s arm.

“A little,” Dean admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Let me,” Castiel grunted as he held Dean close and shifted to reach the red blanket. Once he had it in his grasp he covered them from the waist down. “There, that’s better.”

“Yes it is,” Dean sighed as he rest his head on Castiel’s arm. “I love you, Alpha.”

“Love you too, my amega,” Castiel whispered in his mate’s ear.

They laid cuddled together in content silence as they stared up at the bright full blue moon. Castiel idly traced patterns along Dean’s chest and arms as he placed kisses along his mate’s neck and shoulders until his knot slipped free from Dean’s body. Dean rumbled happily at the gush of slick and cum that followed, causing Castiel to fondly roll his eyes.

“What?” Dean shrugged. “I can’t help that my inner omega gets off on being thoroughly marked.”

“And you think my inner alpha doesn’t?” Castiel quirked a brow at his mate. “The fact that you smell like arousal, me, and sex has my inner alpha wanting to pounce you and knot you again.”

“Hold off on that until we get back to the dorms.” Dean flashed him a smile and a wink as they took turns using the red blanket to clean themselves the best they could. They still reeked of sex, and no doubt would have to deal with endless teasing from their friends, but at least they wouldn’t be sticky with slick and cum.

As they were getting dressed Castiel glanced over at Dean. “After we get our costumes back in order do you want to go fuck with our brothers some more for there antics?” The alpha smirked at his mate as he fastened the ball and chain back around his ankle. “We could scar them some more with some over the top PDA.”

“Oh hell yes,” Dean nodded as he clipped the baton and handcuffs back on his belt. “They deserve it after that little stunt they pulled.” 

“I one hundred percent agree.” Castiel held out his hand for Dean to take as they walked around the mausoleum and back towards the hill.

“Oh,” Dean looked over to Castiel, “remind me on our way out tonight we need to go collect our spare blankets. I would have just taken them with us but...” Dean trailed off with a shrug.

“They smell like sex, slick, and cum,” Castiel finished with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Yeah that,” Dean bumped Castiel’s shoulder with his, “smart ass.”

Castiel threw his head back in laughter as they started the trek up the hill. Dean’s hand was warm in his as he held it tight. The scent of happy sated mate’s filled the crisp air.

“God, I love Halloween.” Dean grinned at his alpha.”

“You know,” Castiel paused as he returned the smile, “it’s starting to grow on me.”

“Happy Halloween, Cas.”

“Happy Halloween, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was based on the Song Cemetery and Sundown by Cradle of Filth.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies. XOXOXO


End file.
